onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Kaido King of the Beasts/Jack vs. Marines, Part 1
Had the idea to fill this little part of the story in, even if Oda may do it later. Constructive feedback is appreciated. Gifter: We've caught sight of Admiral Fujitora and former Fleet Admiral Sengoku. Even for you, Jack, this may be too much! Jack: Silence! There is no such thing as "too much". Now man the cannons before I throw you over! Marine Grunt: Admiral! We've spotted a ship coming from starboard! Fujitora: A pirate ship? What Jolly Roger does it fly? Marine Grunt: It-it's t-the Beasts Pirates! Sengoku: Kaido??? Fujitora: So Doflamingo had dealings with the Yonko...how could we have been blind to this? Bastille: Their ship is in range! Open fire! The Marine battleships fire their cannons at the Mammoth, but don't succeed in hitting anything. Jack: Is this the best you can muster, Marines?? Fujitora: Pardon me...but I feel this calls for some excessive action... Fujitora unsheathes his sword, and a giant meteorite breaks through the storm clouds and falls onto the Mammoth. The Beasts Pirates look on in shock as the shadow covers their ship. Pleasure: It's Admiral Fujitora! Hee hee! Jack: How pitiful. Ascending a mast, Jack leaps up high into the air. He unsheathes his blades as he flies toward the meteorite, and in a single slash he bisects it vertically. Lightning strikes as he does this, illuminating his fearsome figure. The Marines look on in shock. Maynard: What the hell?! Jack sheathes his blades as he grabs hold of the two halves of the meteorite. With a great push, he throws one half toward the ship containing Fujitora, and the other half at another Marine ship. The second Marine ship is hit, creating a large explosion. As that ship begins to sink, Fujitora manages to stop the other meteorite before it hits his ship. Fujitora: Forgive me, men...I failed to stop that piece in time. Fujitora casts the meteorite into the ocean, causing a massive wake that sends the Marine ships rushing in one direction and the Mammoth rushing in the other. The enemy ships are now a sizable distance away, but... Maynard: He's still in the air! And...he's headed toward us! The Marines watch as Jack plummets down toward their ship. He lands on his feet, and the force of his impact cracks the deck around him and shakes the entire ship. Fujitora: Jack the Drought...Doflamingo must really be important for Kaido to send you. Jack: Bring Doflamingo to me. Now. Fujitora: I do not make deals with mindless animals! Maynard, lead the men below deck. Jack: You will take me on yourself, Admiral? Despite your...handicap? Fujitora: The disadvantage you claim I have makes no difference. Fujitora and Jack then cross blades, and the clash between the two is felt from afar. Doflamingo and Tsuru feel it as well. Doflamingo: Fufufu! Looks like you've gotten in too deep...my connections can outmatch anyone! Tsuru: Don't even try, Doflamingo. You want to fool me into thinking you planned this, but I know better. You're trembling in fear. You'd rather be imprisoned than face that man! Doflamingo keeps his smile, but a forehead vein emerges. Meanwhile, Jack and Fujitora continue to spar. Fujitora imbues gravity in his strikes, while Jack's sheer strength brings nearly equal power. After several minutes, no combatant holds a clear advantage, though both have managed to land minor strikes on each other. Fujitora: It seems I might need to change my tactics... Fujitora flicks his sword up, and Jack finds himself rising up into the air. Jack: Damn you! Fujitora: I don't have time to play fair. Dog Slash! Fujitora slashes his sword at Jack, sending a small and contained, but powerful, force flying at him. Jack: Graaarrr! Jack transforms into his mammoth form, as his forelegs slam into the deck. The sheer mass of his new form penetrates the deck and causes the battleship to tip, though not enough to capsize. Fujitora struggles to regain his footing. Fujitora: Is that your trump card? Jack snorts and prepares to charge. Fujitora: Ferocious Tiger! Fujitora unleashes his horizontal wave of gravity at Jack. However, Jack is intent on not going anywhere, and his size and foothold help him resist the force. Mustering all his strength, Jack charges toward Fujitora. Fujitora counters Jack's charging tusks with his blade, but the force of Jack's charge is equal to his gravity force. The ship shakes further as the two warriors' clash reaches new heights, to the point that it seems in danger of tipping over. Jack: I will not...be stopped! Jack swings his trunk at Fujitora, and the force of their clash finally takes effect on the two combatants. However, Fujitora is considerably lighter than Jack, and he is sent much further back, causing him to crash into one of the masts, breaking it. As the mast falls onto the ship, Jack reverts to human form and stares at Fujitora, who has still not gotten up. Jack: I'm disappointed...you admirals were weaker than I thought. Now, I will find what I came for. Jack punches a hole in the deck, one big enough for him to get into, and jumps belowdeck. The gunner deck, several levels below. Bastille: All this shaking is gonna sink our ship-dara! Let's just hope the Admiral finishes things quickly! Maynard: Wait...I sense someone approaching.. It...it's him! No! Suddenly, Bastille and Maynard hear the screams of the Marine grunts nearby. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Blog posts